


Two Worlds, One Family

by papao156



Series: Skeleton Fontmilies [1]
Category: Underfell - Fandom, Undertale
Genre: Fic, Jumper - Freeform, OC, Other, enjoy, just bunch of chapters, stupid sweaty hands writes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 15:09:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8757508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/papao156/pseuds/papao156
Summary: Palatino is a normal skeleton boy, but when he accidentally discovers a new ability of his, his world will drastically change





	

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Speeches in this chapter are  
> Pal  
> PAPYRUS  
>  **sans**  
>  _Pal's mom_  
>  _ ~~mysterious goop 1~~_  
>  ** _ ~~MYSTERIOUS GOOP 2~~_**

_-Look around, look around, at how lucky we are to be alive right now, look around, look around -_

  
That was the last words I heard from my mother before I fell.

  
\----

  
It was a beautiful day outside, birds were singing, flowers were blooming, on days like this, Palatino Linotype was prepared to spend time with his uncle Sans, he said he was ready to learn how to teleport, if he had the gift that is. His mother left him on the Snowdin stop.

  
- _I'll see you later Pal, tra la la_.- she said with a wink - _Have fun dear_ -

  
Pal eagerly nodded, grabbed his guitar and backpack, hugged his mom and petted Willow, their cat-boat pet. He ran until he got to Sans and Papyrus’ house. Today was the day. He wanted to learn some cool tricks, maybe by learning teleportation he could help his mom a little. How cool would it be to teleport everyone around and then spending more time together! Not having a dad, his mom had to work extra hard to take care of him, not that he minded, his mother was the strongest and bravest monster he knew, even if he was the one with an orange soul. Ever since he was a little baby bones, his mother has always been for him, she was by far, the best mom ever. He could also remember how kind and supportive Sans and Papyrus have always have been, they were like family, they had grown up with his mom after they were adopted by his grandparents, ever since, they're always there for him or his mom whenever they were needed . Uncle Sans was the closest thing to a father figure he could ask for, yes, Sans was a bit lazy, but he would dust anyone who tried to hurt his mom, Papyrus or himself. Family stays together, we are stronger that way.

  
- **Sup Buddy Pal** \- said Sans opening the door - **Hope you are ready for today, cause I'll teach you some “font”astic magic ;)** \- and a few seconds later a high pitch scream was heard from the kitchen -SAAAAAANNNSSSS! STOP CORRUPTING OUR NEPHEW!!-

  
Papyrus came out with a stained apron with the words “Kool cook” written with marker, and started arguing with Sans about how terrible his puns were. Pal could only giggle, this was his strange and unique family, he would do anything to make them smile, he would give his life to protect them, because, how could he ever live without seeing their faces everyday? There was no way, he thought.

  
- **Well, that being said, would you accompany us Papyrus? I was about to teach some “bone”rrific Magic to Pal!** ” - Papyrus only rolled his eye lights and smiled, - I WOULD LOVE TO BROTHER, BUT I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, HAS A DATE WITH METATON! AND I MUST BE THERE IN TEN MINUTES….. NYEH!! I HAVE TO HURRY!!-- and after Papyrus jumping out of the window, Sans gave a low chuckle and turn to face Pal. - **Let's go then baby bones** -

  
Then with a gentle touch, a dance of lights and a little dizzy feeling, they were at a clearing on Waterfall, wide enough to practice without risking to hurt anyone, Pal even at his 15 years, was highly unskilled with his magic, somehow naturally more powerful for his LV, move aggressive and sharp.

  
\-  I'm ready now! \- chanted the young skele boy, his bones rattling from excitement, and his eye flaring his characteristically orange magic - **Well buddy, first this you've got to do is relax, clear your mind, feel your magic flow, now visualized the place you are and the place you want to be-**

  
Pal was visualizing the flower patch barely a few meters away, but he couldn't brush off the feeling of being watched, not only by his uncle Sans, but by someone else, but he just shrug it up and continued his training, just a few meters.…. After a few hours, teleportation was a complete failure, this didn't make Pal feel down, he started practicing bone attacks, blue, white, and orange lights started dancing in the clearing, and some even hit the targets Sans had made, the blue bones were the hardest to conjure for him, since it wasn't his natural magic color, but that didn't stop him!

 **  
-Well Buddy Pal, I think this is enough for today, your mother will have my head if over did you-** grinned Sans -  But *huff* I'm *huff* not *huff* tired\- whined Pal - **Come on, let's get you home -**

  
Sans already knew where his house was, it was near the river, on a part only reachable by the water, one of the few places with an opening to the surface world, every day of his life, Pal grew up feeling the sunlight’s heat, watching the beautiful stars at night, his mother had found the place one day when she was younger, uncle sans loved the place, he spent all his time there when Paps was one a date with MTT, today wasn't going to be an exception. When they entered the place, they could smell his mother characteristical scent, lemon and river water, also dinner seemed to be ready soon.

  
-MOM! I'm home! And uncle Sans is here! - and so, his mom got out from the kitchen, a sweet smile on her face, and a quiche on her hands - _Hello brother, I'm glad you are joining us tonight, tra la la-_

  
The evening went by as cheerfully as one would expect, a nice dinner, good puns and riddles, some board games and laughter, a happy family to anyone's eyes. Pal just went outside while his mom and uncle were chatting. The Stars were beautiful that night, it was selfish to keep this place hidden from other monster, but he felt it like his own personal heaven and hell, being so close to the surface yet so far away as well, he could only feel angry, it wasn't fair for them to be trapped underground…

  
- _Pal?-_  
He wanted his family to be free…  
- _Pal_ -  
WHY WERE THEY DESTINED TO THIS ROTTEN PLACE!?  
- _Pal wake up!-_

  
Pal stared at his mom, he could barely see past his tears, when had he started to cry? His mom’s eyes were clearly worried, and his uncle was barely a meter away, his expression… Well it wasn't his usual smug grin. When Pal looked around, he could see a bunch of bones impaled on the walls, on the floor, on his mom’s rose bushes, those were now ruined.

  
_-Pal, son, what's wrong? Please tell me something_ \- how broken she sounded, the typical worried mother, caring for her child, as said before, the best mom ever. -  Mom… *sniff* it's not fair, we aren't evil creatures, we are made of love and magic, why did humans did this us? Why do they hate us? \- Pal started sobbing uncontrollably by now, he could only think how beautiful would be not to be in this place, anywhere else would be better than this underground - _my little boy, my Pally, don’t suffer because of that, there is nothing you can do, just be happy for what you have, for your family and friends_ \- a new world, new places to discover -It’s just so infuriating!!\- his mother broke the hug, and looked directly into his eye lights - _Look around, look around, at how lucky we are to be alive right now, look around, look around -_

  
A new world, that's where he wanted to be… He just let himself fall to the ground, but when his kneecaps hit the ground, he didn't found grass, but a deep black surface, when he looked up, his mother wasn't there, instead there stood a goopy figure, it was horrible, his melting face stared at him, those deep blood red eye lights, and a mischievous grin creeped down his fanged mouth, and so his soul skipped a beat, he became paler, if that was possible for a skeleton.

  
\- ~~_Palatino_~~ \- the figure seem to know him, and grabbed him by the shirt, he glitched, he wanted to leave this place, this endless void of darkness, it chilled him down to the bone, pun not intended, then a second figure appeared, and attacked the first one, freeing him from the death grip he was held into - ~~ _ **RUN PALATINO, RUN!!**_~~ -

  
And so he ran, the two figures engaged on a battle he had no intention on watching, and on one point, he reached a large corridor full of mirrors, each one so different from the next, where was he!? Gold, silver, copper and Bronze, emerald and pearls, he just wanted get back home! What he didn't noticed, was the reflections, some the same, some completely different, some nonexistent. When he accidentally touched a golden red one, he felt himself falling once more. As he opened his sockets, he was next to his house…. But something was odd to say the least…. Where was he now?


End file.
